the_legoadam324_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
List of Adam's projects
Test Test is Adam's first project. It was at a time where Adam thought he wouldn't do Scratch for that long, but he was wrong. Characters *Firey *Unknown girl Project The project is notable for being the first appearance of Firey. He is seen saying "I hate Coiny." 10 times in a row. There is also a sprite of a little girl. She is named "Maya from Maya and Miguel" in the files of the project. She meows and says "derp". for some reason. Weeeeeeee Weeeeeeee is just a project of Scratch Cat flying while saying "Weeeeeeee". That's it. That's the whole project. Add yourself panicing at a NUKE! WITH SPARTA REMIX!!! Add yourself panicking at a nuke was the first remix chain Adam ever made. A few months later, Braden Woodall remixed the original. A few months after that, Adam remixed again. This section is about that remix. Characters *Mad Scientist *n00b *Creeper *Firey *Braden Woodall *JapanNeko *Autocorrect Project In the project, some evil mad scientist is seen saying "You Lot are gonna DIE!!!! Mwhaahahaha!!!" He is the one that drops the nuke. There is a Creeper from Minecraft, who later appeared in the remix chain Add yourself running from Blocky. Firey also makes an appearance, his second. He says "oh my goodness we're going to die." If you hover your mouse over him, he says "don't touch me we're going to die." When Braden Woodall remixed, he added himself. He appears to be in bandages. He is saying "WE WILL DIE!!" If you hover your mouse over him, he says "NO TIME FOR THIS WE WILL DIE!!!!!" Another Scratch user, named JapanNeko, remixed Braden Woodall's remix. He appears in the project saying "NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU." When Adam remixed a year later, he added Autocorrect. He is seen saying "Wah" over and over again while teleporting. After the mad scientist drops the nuke, everyone has 2 minutes before it explodes. A sparta remix plays while everyone is panicking. Happy Snowball Sprite Happy Snowball Sprite was a remix of a project made by the Scratch user "EEKINGS". Project The original project is about a vector sprite of Snowball from BFDI. The only thing Adam changed is he added a smile on Snowball's face. EEKINGS' reaction A day after Adam shared the original, EEKINGS saw the project, and demanded that Adam give credit to him, or he will report. Adam gave credit to him, and EEKINGS followed Adam. Black Book Sprite Black Book Sprite was another remix of a BFDI vector sprite, this time by "TesloComedian" and "CurranPie." Project The project is just Book from BFDI, but black. legoadam324's opinion of the BFDI(A) characters Adam's opinion of the BFDI and BFDIA characters is a remix of a project where different Scratch users rank BFDI contestants. That's exactly what Adam did. Rankings These were Adam's ranking of the characters at the time (from best to worst) *Yellow Face *David *Dora *Woody *Spongy *Leafy *Ice Cube *Bubble *Flower *Golf Ball *Snowball *Puffball *Rocky *Donut *Bomby *Tennis Ball *Teardrop *Pin *Evil Leafy *Book *Coiny *Fries *Pen *Gelatin *Nickel *Firey *Blocky *Needle *Eraser *Pencil *Ruby *Match Add Yourself trying to capture leafy Add Yourself trying to capture Leafy was a remix chain. It is known for being the first appearance of Steve. Characters *Leafy *Blocky *Coiny *Golf Ball *Ice Cube *Pen *Pencil *Pin *Teardrop *Tennis Ball *Match *Snowball *Stickman *Evil Stickman *Cassy *Unknown Stickman in Helicopter *White Bomberman *Unknown grey thing *Unknown red thing *Unknown cyan cube *Suitcase (II) *ScratchMatrix Metamorph *Obsidian *Chocolate Coin *Watch *Tristanvice *Firey Speaker Box *Steve *GoldenPickaxe *Lamby Wizard *Unkown Scratch Cat thing *Breadbug Project In the project, everyone has to chase Leafy. It isn't made clear why or what Leafy did to make everyone have to chase her. All of the BFDI characters (excluding Leafy) don't do much in the project. After a set amount of time, however, Leafy meows and says "Oh no." She then starts spinning in circles and meowing. This project does mark the very first appearance of Steve, however. In Adam's original remix, Steve only said "rawr." After Adam remixed again, a few months later, it was changed to "GET HER!!!" Breadbug also makes an appearance in the project. He is standing on top of Snowball. He did not appear in the original remix that Adam did. He was added in the later one. TALK TO ELSA THE STUPID QUEEN OF NOTHINGNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Talk to Elsa the stupid queen of nothingness (Not to be confused with Elsa or Elsauce) was Adam's first "Talk to" project. He would make a few more of these in the first year that he joined Scratch. Elsa the stupid queen of nothingness is just Elsa from Frozen but with red scribbles all over her face. Project Elsa first says "What's your usernamenamenamename of nameyness?" If you answer with your usernames, she says "oh wow that is a stupid name. I'm olaf. i hate cold kisses." If you answer with something else, she says "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Anyway! My name is anna." She then asks "Who is your favorite poopy face in Frozen? its hans right?" If you answer with "no one," she says "Yay!" If you answer with anything else, she just says "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." After that, she asks "What is your favorite Frozen song? If you answer "Love is an open door," she replies "I don't like that one very much. I am cheese." If you answer with anything else, she says "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." again. She then asks "How many times have you watched frozen?" If you say 0, she says "YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND!!!!" If you say 1 or 2, she says "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." If you answer with a number more than 3, she says "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" She then asks "Do have any powers?" Then she says "I have heat powers." She then says "ok im done now" and the project stops. Friends' Style MEME! remix The Friends' Style Meme was supposed to be a project where you draw a character in 7 of your friend's art styles, but Adam didn't know how it was supposed to work. In one box, he drew a scribble, and labeled it "me". In another, he put a picture of Firey in it, and labeled it "Everyone else". It was supposed to be a joke about how Adam thought he couldn't draw as good as everyone else. suggest things Suggest Things was supposed to be a project where you suggest ideas for Adam's next project, but it doesn't work. Adam couldn't use cloud variables at the time, and even if he could, cloud variables only work for numbers. Project The project features Firey. It was around this time where Adam started using him as his main OC. Firey says "Hello! im firey! what would you like to suggest?" After someone responds, he says "thank you for your suggestion. i'm gonna do a little dance!" He then does some sort of dance. spin Spin is just a test project of Scratch Cat spinning. That's it. if i were in twow If I were in TWOW was another remix of the Book Vector sprite project. This time, instead of the book being completely black, the book is cyan and green. This is what Adam thought his book would have looked like if he was a contestant on the show TWOW. i love you I love you is a project about Scratch Cat telling the viewer of the project how much he loves them. Project The project is just Scratch Cat with a heart above his head saying the same thing on loop. He says "i love you. yes i do. i really do. oh yes i do. you are the best. yes you are. you are special. oh yes you are. do you know how much i love you? A LOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you are beautiful. i want to snuggle with you all day. did you know that i love you the most in the world? i do. you bet i do. i want to sing you a song because you are the best. la la la la la i love you. i made this song just for you. do you want to know why? because..." and then that repeats for approximately 47 times. After the 47 times, the heart above Scratch Cat's head breaks, and Scratch Cat says "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Woody Interactive Thing! Woody Interactive Thing is a remix of a project by PandaGuy that was meant to simulate an interactive talking Buzz and Woody doll. Adam removed Buzz, and just kept Woody for the project. Project If you click on the Woody Interactive thing (not to be confused with Woody) he meows. That's it. sorry Sorry is a remix of a contest held by the user scratch_ama_010. The contest was to draw a beanie boo. Adam remixed the project, but instead of actually drawing something, Adam drew a scribble. VoidCraft VoidCraft is a remix of a project by mazen382. They made a replica of Minecraft in Scratch (which is not easy to do.) Adam remixed it, but the only thing he changed was that he made the grass black, so it looks like the void. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Nooooo is another remix of the project by PandaGuy with the Buzz and Woody talking doll. This time, Adam kept Buzz in. Characters *Woody *Buzz *Steve Project There are a few things you can do in this project. For Buzz, if you press the up arrow, he turns into Steve. You can change him back by pressing the down arrow. If you click on him, he says "Ya." For Woody, if you press space, he makes a random noise. If you click on Woody, he makes a very loud, annoying noise. add yourself doing the steve Add yourself doing the Steve was supposed to be a remix chain, but no one ever remixed it. It was Adam's first attempt to make his own remix chain. Project The project features Steve spinning in circles and changing colors. That's it. Add Yourself Flying! remix Add Yourself Flying was a remix chain made by SupersonicGamer. It was remixed by Adam. Characters *Scratch Cat *Firey *Steve Project Scratch Cat says "Let's fly!" Firey says "WEEEEEEEE!!!!" Steve says "rawr." They all start flying, although, very slowly. ELSAUCE CHAT This is the very first appearance of Elsauce. It is also Adam's second "talk to" project. Project In the project, Elsauce asks you the same questions as the "Talk to Elsa the stupid queen of nothingness" project, but with different answers. Elsauce's personality is different here than it would be in later projects. Elsauce also claims she has heat powers, which she doesn't in later projects. It should also be noted that in the files of the project, Elsauce is called "Elsa the derpy buttface of Amsterdam." DERP SONG OF EVILNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Derp song of evilness was a remix of a project. In the project, the Derp Song is played backwards, and Patrick from Spongebob is spinning around. That's it. gotta go fast Gotta go fast is probably a test project. In it, you can make Scratch Cat walk. That's it. ask epic cat Ask Epic Cat is Adam's first "talk to" project that isn't a remix. Project You can ask Epic Cat 3 questions, before he says "sorry bro. my homie is calling. bye." If you ask Epic Cat "Do you like waffles?" he says "OMG WAFFELLZ R DA BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" AGAIN WITH DA WOODYZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Again with the Woodys is another remix of a project made to simulate a talking Woody doll. This one was by Willig. If you click on Woody, he makes a loud noise and spins around. That's it. Add yourself running from Mario! Add yourself running from Mario was a remix chain made by Adam. It was a remix of Add yourself running from King Bill, by the user Broguy. Project Adam changed it so that King Bill is running from Mario, instead of Mario running from King Bill. Scratch user Jloffen remixed and added a knight. Add yourself running from King Bill (large remix chain) Add yourself running from King Bill was a project made by Broguy. It got so popular, that there was one remix chain that got 100s of remixes. Adam first remixed this chain in October 2016. He later made a few more remixes in August and September of 2017. This section is about that latest remix, titled "TEH LAGS IS STRONG" (Cohn Jena and some other characters hadn't existed when the first project came out). Characters *King Bill *Chao (Sonic Adventure) *Drflash55 *Unknown Sonic fan-character *Nomb317 *Unknown light blue character *Doge (listed in the files as "potato") *Unknown Wither Skeleton-like character *Unknown Wither Skeleton-like character 2 *Goomba *Unknown circle character *Unknown red circle character *Unknown cyan stickman character *Unknown demon character *Unknown stickman character *Pico *Unknown skeleton demon character *Gavin *RedHawk49s world slice *Troll Face *Taco? *Giygas (Non-Simpluman) *PikachuRox (Scratch Cat) *Nyan Cat *Pink Flower *PinkCat072 *Fre Shavacado *Unknown grey cat character *Codingcat (tomato) *Eevee *29apples *39cookies *Twin138956Scratch *Pearl34 *Firey *Unknown blue character *Steve *Flying Scratch Cat *ScratchCats123456789 (Cyan Scratch Cat) *Bill *thARTBB29P (Chicken) *Jay *Scratch Cat bunny *Bowser with a goatee *Weegee *Egg *Yoshi and Baby Mario *Cohn Jena *Fake Mashu *Patch *Sunky *TIels *Waluigi *Goombario1 *Parappa the rapper *Vancie *Waddles *Bekfasters *Purple Shep *Scratch Cat Project It's hard to tell exactly what's happening in the project, since there are so many people. It's hard to see King Bill, but he is in fact still there. He is seen saying "BIG DADDY HOOT!" while slowly spinning around. Firey appears in the project as well. He doesn't do much, until you click on him. Then, he starts screaming. Steve doesn't do much either. He is seen saying "here come dat boi" while spinning around. If you click on him, he turns into a koala. Cohn Jena appears as well. he is seen singing the Pizza Song. Fake Mashu doesn't do much. He is just seen making random noises. Patch also doesn't do much. If you click on her, she makes the "John Cena" noise really loudly. Vancie just barks. testing out the glide feature Testing out the glide feature was just a test project that Adam made. In the project, Steve is seen gliding around the screen. That's it. TALK TO OLAF THE STRANGE BLACK ALIEN Talk to Olaf the Strange Black Alien is Adam's fourth "talk to" project. This time, it's Olaf instead of Elsa(uce). Project Olaf introduces himself with "Hi! I'm Olaf and I hate cold kisses." He then asks "How are you?" After you answer he says "im terrible." He then asks "Do you like carrots?" After that, he asks "Do you like winter?" and says "Well winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle but put me in summer and I'll be a puddle!" He asks "Have you met my friend elsa yet?" and says "i hope not because no one likes her." He then says "okay im done now" and says "rjgsirvnulzivgyesn golsvb7tselr." The project then stops. dual firey dance Dual Firey Dance is a remix of a project called "Firey-Chapp". In the original project, Firey is seen dancing to a song called "Something-Chapp". In the remix, there are two Fireys. The music is also backwards. Cookie-chapp Cookie-Chapp is a remix of a project with a character named "Cookie" (originally made by Discord_And_Cats123), which itself is a remix of the Firey-Chapp project. In Adam's remix, Cookie is seen dancing. Firey remembers Firey Firey remembers Firey is a remix of a project called "Firey remembers Leafy". In the project, Firey is seen standing, while pictures of him float around his head. The music is "Living in the Sunlight" by Tiny Tim backwards.